Smurfed Out
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An OC smurfette thought her boyfriend wasn't satisfied with sex, so she decided to use a commodity offered by Papa Smurf to fix the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It had been nearly two years, two years of an relationship that had been somewhat either successful or disastrous. Long ago, the smurfs had met their sub-species of smurfs. First it was the leader named Chernov Reznov, a 10 centimeter tall grass green smurf that wore camouflage and a head of brown hair. Very lean, intelligent, ignorant, and most of all, one who prefers to be left alone.

His half brothers and sisters, grass green smurfs and smurfettes, were more sociable and were more smurf-like. However, all green smurfs were more human in behavior than smurf. This was thanks to human genes embedded in their creation, a human father who they had met only on rare occasions. Their creator had provided them technology and knowledge, making them more advanced than the smurfs.

The Green Smurf Colony, a kilometer of land that contained 10 green smurf villages, resides at least 10 kilometers away. Far enough for both sides to keep to themselves, yet close enough to visit one another when necessary. Papa Smurf was worried that the green smurfs would corrupt his smurfs, Chernov feels the same thing and made sure that the Smurf Village was banned of guns, alcohol, and that "naughty stuff" everysmurf had been talking about.

Green Smurfs are weird in culture as so in nature, Chernov had to deal with their incompetence when doing business with them. They were smart, yet not very bright nor mature, at times Chernov gave them, literally, the boot when he got mad enough.

Despite the stress and frustration both blue and green smurfs gave him, he managed to put together a family in the comfort of the Smurf Village who had idolized him for saving their tails numerous times. His girlfriend Rachael, an overweight green smurfette who wears green overalls and a camouflaged smurf hat, and their two children Cherskey and Nelly, who looked similar to their parents in every right, were successful on living here and the smurfs don't see them as too much of a problem.

Despite trying to ban all the crap the green smurfs were unintentionally giving to the ordinary smurfs, they were guilty of performing such acts themselves. There was one thing that the smurfs couldn't understand, and will probably never understand, what green smurfs enjoy most when they had that opportunity: sex.

Rachael for one enjoyed it more than Chernov when the two cuddled in bed, Chernov no undoubtedly loved her yet never had much steam when trying to experience a testosterone rise. Saying that he must had erectile dysfunction is an understatement, as he never had any problems with that "personal part." He was simply more of a giver than a receiver.

One night, Rachael woke up and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She then turned towards Chernov beside her who was sleeping away, he had his arms wrapped around her, his grip was sometimes so strong that Rachael at times feel trapped. Nonetheless, his arms were relaxed, and she easily pulled them off of herself.

Chernov muttered something in Russian, even though their father was born across the seas, the father was half-Russian and half-American. He managed to past down the Russian language to some green smurfs with little effort. Rachael barely understood the language, so she let it slipped her mind.

Under the glow of faintly dim nightlights, Rachael made her way out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her, all without making much of a noise. In the main room that contained chemistry and carpenter tools, she walked up to the mirror positioned above the wall counter. She looked at herself and saw how unusual her form was, since she was only wearing her panties there was plenty to see.

The bodies of green smurfs were unique, either slender or apple-shaped. For Rachael, she was fat, which was preferred by many green smurfs since it helps with bonding when getting into physical contact. Rachael's belly, like many green smurfs who were considered overweight or obese, spills slightly over her groin. She'd gained weight as a choice in order to build up a reserve to rely on when in an emergency. When Chernov entered her life, priorities had changed.

When they were having sex, Chernov squeezes her around the mid-section and often presses his face against it, which was pleasing to her. In fact, he had been doing it almost every time they had sex. Rachael wondered how much Chernov loved her, since sexual pleasure has the power to spoil and corrupt. Even though it gave them two kids, responsibility came a question when the kids moved out and moved into the Smurflings' clubhouse.

As she thought of this, she nearly froze when she saw two hands slowly coming around her waist. They picked up her belly and plopped it onto the counter, "Are you taking a moment to admire yourself?" asked a voice.

Rachael caught sight of Chernov peaking over her shoulder through the mirror, he must had woken up when he noticed she wasn't in bed with him. Or maybe its because he was an night owl, as he always get up around midnight to do, whatever.

"No Chernov," said Rachael as she turned around and faced him, "Well almost, its something else."

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain." said Rachael as she slightly looked away.

When Chernov stroke her on the side, that got Rachael talking, "It's that, just that. Its the sex, all of it. I'm not sure if I deserve it or even need it since we already had kids, and I'm not sure if..."

Her voice trails off, having no clue what to say next, "You're just bored is all," said Chernov, "That's all there is to it."

Rachael at times was gullible, a trait past down from Gargamel (since all green smurfs can traced their beginnings to his smurfette spell). Chernov was buy her side a lot, it was a close romantic and sexual relationship, despite the fact that they share the same father. He made Rachael's life manageable in every way, getting the smurfs to not pestering her about her weight was one, making sure that she gets the needed green smurf diet (of animal meat) is another.

For once, Rachael questioned her lifestyle when under the sheets, seeing that she was simply being bored from the same routine made sense to her. "There was something else," said Rachael as she places both hands on her belly, "All this fat right here, you can't seem to keep your hands off of it almost all the time."

"Now you finally trapped me in a corner on that one," said Chernov, recalling the countless number of times where he fiddled with her mid-section, a part of him even thought it was weird, "I guess I only do it because you laugh and giggle when you do so, hearing your reaction is what I need to combat the bombardment of our blue buddies and our own. It helps me feel good inside, and fall asleep at night."

The two green smurfs hugged as they made their way towards bed, "How about this," said Chernov, "You be on top this time."

"Really?" she asked as her brain tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"Yes really," said Chernov, "You're bored from the usual 'male-dominant missionary', so how about we switch it around for once?"

"Um, okay." said Rachael.

Once back in the bedroom, Chernov removed his midnight green boxers as Rachael removed her panties. Only after just 10 minutes of performing the "other way around," Rachael wanna cry, whine, and complain at the same time when Chernov fell asleep, signaled by his snoring. She had no clue that she had done it right, she thought she had failed and bored Chernov. When his "man part" relaxed from being asleep, Rachael simply flopped beside him and slept throughout the rest of the night.

. . .

When morning came around, Papa Smurf had just finished breakfast with his fellow smurfs in the mess hall. He had planned to upgrade Farmer's irrigation system for his garden and planned to have Handy put it into action. When he made it back home, he heard a knock on his door. Looks like somesmurf wanted to meet with him already.

"Come in." he announced.

The door opened and Rachael came inside, she appeared to be bummed and upset. "Hey Pappy," she said, "Do you have a moment?"

"What's wrong Rachael," asked Papa Smurf, "You don't seem very smurfy today?"

Papa Smurf found himself being somewhat of a father model to Rachael, just like to Smurfette. However, the relationship was more complicated than it seemed. For starters, Rachael was half-human. And since Papa Smurf cannot tell her to not act like human beings because of this, he felt useless to whatever everyday problem any green smurf wanted him to solve.

"I just had a disappointed moment with Chernov last night," said Rachael, "He fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Ouch." Papa Smurf contemplated.

"It's not like its his fault," said Rachael, "His job and chores were very demanding, I'm surprised he was able to keep his eyes open when awake. So at night, he gets really tired and he doesn't put up much action at all."

"What do you need Rachael?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I need something to, you know, spruce up the mood, get the blood flowing, stuff like that."

"I don't understand what you mean."

Rachael grunt before finally saying, "When having sex."

Hearing that made Papa Smurf wanna laugh a bit, probably because he didn't understand what sex was because he hadn't experienced it himself. All he knew was there's kissing involved, but there was a lot more than kissing in actuality. However, his skills when dealing with forest animal reproduction might make him of ironic use after all.

"I know of this potion that might work," said Papa Smurf, "Pine juice saturated in water, you need a lot of ground up pine leaves for this to work."

Papa Smurf went on to explain how to make the potion, Rachael listened to every step of it, it sounded simple and easy to make. "Thanks Papa Smurf." said Rachael.

Before Papa Smurf was able to say, Your welcome, Rachael rushed out the door and was gone in 3 seconds flat. "Finally," he said, "I solved a problem almost out of my league."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It had taken an hour for Rachael to gather up enough pine needles for this potion to work properly, awhile was Chernov was out running errands she managed to pulverize the pine needles using a grounding stone, then add it all to a pot of water. She waited until the water turned into this sickly green color as Papa Smurf described, before turning off the hot plate and filled a vial with the potion. She placed a cap on it, and waited till tonight.

When night came, Rachael was reading a book when Chernov came walking through the door. He appeared to have gotten into a fight awhile lifting a thousand kilos at the same time, "Hey Chernov." said Rachael casually.

"Hey." he croaked.

That was all he said before heading into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. When that happened, Rachael closed all the blinds and locked the front door. When the place was on lockdown, Rachael sat on the couch and pulled out the vial. She held it in her hand for a moment awhile examining it, "Well," she said, "Here goes nothing."

Rachael removed the cork and drank the entire potion, she let it sat for a moment as she sat the empty bottle beside her. 5 minutes went by, then 10. Still nothing happened, Rachael was just about to give up when something began to happen. It suddenly became hot, she feels like she was in a sauna. Meanwhile she felt all of her muscles relaxing their tensity, calm appeased her mind, after just a few minutes of being backed Rachael removed her green overalls and sat it aside.

"Okay," she said to herself, "Let's get this over with."

Rachael approached the bedroom and opened the door, Chernov was right there laying on the bed. He didn't appear to be asleep, but had a bit of a rude disturbance when Rachael came knocking. "Rachael?" he mumbled as she closed the door behind him.

"You're going to like this." she said as she slithered into bed with him.

Before he could say anything, her mouth went over his and Rachael began to work her magic.

. . .

"I have to admit," said Chernov, "That was incredible.

The two laid in bed naked, the bedsheets covered them as they go through the sex cool down. "Your vagina felt like a mouth," said Chernov, "Its like you've put some muscle work into it."

"I did." said Rachael

"So you've mastered your own body."

"Maybe."

"It could have gone a bit more longer you know, getting you more in the mood was important."

"Well you fell asleep in the middle of sex the other night."

"That was because you were doing it right, I didn't know you didn't knew that."

"Chernov..."

Chernov turned his body to face her, then rapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

Rachael didn't answer right away, "I drank a potion Pappy told me about that could make sex better, I was trying to make you satisfied."

"Men get satisfied a lot easier," said Chernov, "Yet the effects don't last long so they keep coming for more, even though I'm a bit surprise Paps managed to help you with a human problem but I just wanna let you know that your work isn't wasted. Besides, its probably a placebo."

"Thanks Chernov," said Rachael, "Would you please-"

Before she could finished, Chernov was fast asleep again, snoring. Instead of being frustrated, she chuckled a bit. "Night Chernov." she said when pulling the covers up to her neck.

**THE END!**


End file.
